Archonate
The Pantheon Archonate is an interplanetary government headquartered in Pantheon. Archon Conclave The Archonate is built up of numerous planets, each headed by a planetary Archon. In addition to governing their own planets, the Archons collectively govern over issues relevant to the common interest of entirety of the Archonate. When not present to directly govern their homeworld, the Archons are represented by Lord Governors, whose duty it is to maintain their will. The Archonate maintains a standing military under the Warlordship, which answers to the Archon Conclave. This makes the Conclave both the legislative and executive offices of the Archonate. The title of Archon is not hereditary. When vacancies open in Conclave, standing Archons must submit candidates to fill them and confirm the matter by vote. Among the Archons of the many worlds, a committee of 8 High Archons wield significantly more authority, their purpose being to simplify the deliberation process and preserve the functionality of the Archonate. The Archon Conclave meets within the Palace of Stars in Pantheon. In Conclave, the city of Pantheon itself is represent not by an Archon but by the Lord High Curator, who maintains the Palace and the capital. Known Lord High Curators: Lord High Curator Roen Etin of Pantheon Known High Archons: -High Archon A'nru'tlal of U'vai'rohc Known Archons: -Archon Liaail of Roccor -Archon Lily Taylor of Aria -Archon Railus Zashar of Zashar -Archon Ryet Neytyl of Seyden -Archon Willas Naphtali of Mahoda Civilian Government The civilian government of a planet direct answers to the planetary Archon, who maintains highest control over the world. Even an Archon may hold no authority over a planet if he or she is not the Archon of that planet. This absolute standard may only be suspended by resolution of the Archon Conclave, usually reserved only during the dismissal or death of an Archon until the confirmation of a replacement. Each Archon appoints a Lord Governor to serve them and maintain their authority on their world should they not be present or be otherwise unavailable. The Lord Governor represents the will and holds the authority of their Archon but holds no authority should they and their Archon be in conflict. The Lord Governorship is nevertheless the highest of civilian governmental offices save for Archoncy. Known Lord Governors: -Lord Governor Nurrun of Roccor Military of the Archonate The military answers not to any specific Archon but to the Archon Conclave. Beneath the Archon Conclave, the highest authority in the military rests with the Warlordship. The Warlords act in similar fashion to traditional Admiralty or Generalship. The highest rank of the Archonate Military likened to a Supreme Commander is the rank of Lord Paramount of Pantheon. An officer may be elevated to Warlordship by election and confirmation by no less than 3 standing Warlords at least at the rank of Lord Elevated, by appointing by a Lord Revered or Lord Paramount, or by direct appointment by the Archon Conclave. Only the Archon Conclave may elevate a Warlord to the rank of Lord Revered or to the rank of Lord Paramount. Ranks: Warlordship: -Lord Paramount -Lord Revered -Lord Commandant -Lord Elevated -Lord Constable Officership: (Pretty much standard ranks. I might fancy one or two of them later) Known Warlords: -Lord Paramount Saj Hauaei Unique Ranks: -Lord Bulwark- a unique rank of Warlord tasked with the absolute defense of a particularly prominent world, such as Titus. -Margrave- a rank of both civilian and military weight, tasked with civil authority and the security responsibility of a world with a unique vulnerability. Margraves are appointed at the pleasure of their Archon.